vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zegion (Web Novel)
Summary Zegion is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest, and the former guardian of the 80th floor of Tempest's Labyrinth, now acting as the entire labyrinth watcher and guardian. He is also one of Rimuru's strongest subordinates. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A | High 4-C Name: Zegion Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Insect Emperor, Water Spirit Insect |-|Pre-Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the tiniest of movements of thousands of people from far away), Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Flight, Magic, Blessed, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Law Manipulation (Surpassing powerful A rank Disaster monsters, like them, she should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Should have natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Intangibility, Reality Warping (Can turn reality into illusions, and illusions into reality), Subjective Reality (Can turn reality into illusions, and illusions into reality), Existence Erasure, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Which works on a scale of 150,000 people), Water Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Curse Manipulation (Can carve curses onto his opponents which have power over life and death. In a case that the target does not act according to his intentions, he can immediately rob the target of their life), Power Mimicry (Can analyze and copy his opponents abilities), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Dimensional Travel, Black Hole Creation with Breakdown Nostalgia, Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Resistance to Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Illusions, Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Mimicry, Absorption, Illusion Creation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Power Nullification (Magic Canceler which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and BFR (Can move in stopped time, those with space-time control can move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Diablo) | Large Star level (Rimuru estimated on one occasion that 3 Guardians on the level of Diablo could handle Milim Nava, and on another occasion that those 3 had a chance of defeating Chloe. So while inferior to Milim and Chloe, Zegion is somewhat comparable) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Diablo) | FTL (Comparable to Chloe) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive), and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Continent level | Large Star level, Difficult to harm due to his spatial abilities Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Water Spirit Insect:' As a water spirit insect Zegion is a spiritual lifeform, thus he lacks a physical body as his body is composed of water molecules, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as the core in her soul isn't completely destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy:' The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission:' An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Dimension Ray:' An ability in which he spreads his fingers and swings his hand which severs dimensions and disconnects space. The ripping apart of space will destroy anyone within its path. *'Dimension Storm (Phantom Dimension Wave Storm):' Zegion's ability which releases a rainbow colored storm which will swallow and erase the existence of whatever it hits. *'Absolute Severance:' An ability which allows Zegion to be able to cut through anything, including space. *'Illusion World:' Zegion's ability to alter his surrounding based on his imagination. The mere activation of this ability can even distort the flow of time. Using this ability, Zegion can turn reality into phantasm and phantasm into reality. *'Zero Fill Wave:' Originally a signature technique of Zero. It's a sure kill technique which shoots out a wave of annihilation. This inverted wave will turns all waves, meaning the frequency of all kinds of energy, to zero. This inversion also applies to living beings, even spiritual lifeforms like angels and demons. The effect of this wave will also get stronger the higher energy level the target has. Though it's necessary for the user to have an equal or higher energy level than the the one they use it on. This limitation is seemingly nonexistent to Zegion. As he has less energy level than Zero yet his version can work just fine without any problem when used it against Zero in their fight. *'Crumbling Feathers:' Zegion's new power after merging Dino's sword, Crumbling Fang, into his body. Using the vibration of his wings, Zegion can pulverize enemies by deploying high-frequency waves in any direction. Furthermore, the properties of the waves can be changed according to the enemies' weaknesses by becoming one with Zegion's magical energy. *'Breakdown Nostalga': A technique requiring no less than 4 people. With two people, it forms a one-dimensional line of two dots connected, with three people, it forms a two-dimensional triangle, and with four people, it forms a three-dimensional tetrahedron. The tetrahedon encloses its target inside an Absolute Barrier that prevents the energy inside from leaking out. Using this technique Diablo, Dino, Zegion and Benimaru unleashed their strongest abilities, creating a catastrophic, destructive power which was the greatest ever seen since the beginning of the universe. The ability creates a powerful gravitational force towards the center, and consigned everything into oblivion beyond the Event Horizon, in other words, a black hole, as not even light can escape it or teleportation abilities due to it's distorted space. 'Abilities Obtained' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or death and prevent a surprise attack. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration: An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able to perceive. * Spacial Domination: The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. * Space-Time Control: An ability that allows the user to manipulate space-time to a degree, allowing him to accomplish feats such as instantaneous teleportation and stopping time for roughly 30 minutes. * Spatial Distortion Field: Rimuru's defense barrier which is par with Chloe's Absolute Defense which makes her hard to attack due to her being in an infinite imaginary space. This ability similarly makes Zegion hard to damage. *'Multi-Dimensional Barrier': An always active, multi-layered barrier which creates an absolute defense by making use of dimensional gaps. * All of Creation: An ability that allows Zegion to be able to comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' As an Awakened Demon Lord Zegion has the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Natural Elements Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Mental Attack Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Zegion understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Key: Pre-Awakened Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Insects Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Spirits Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Water Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Curse Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Fear Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4